Headlines and Deadlines
Headlines and Deadlines is the eighth webisode of Bratzillaz. On December 11, 2012, the webisode was uploaded to the Bratzillaz Website and their youtube account. Premise The Toola Twins are beating Levitor to every exclusive story he tries to submit to the school paper - but how?! Summary Police sirens fill the air outside Bratzillaz academy because someone has stolen the school's crystal ball. Levitor and many other reporters, see this as an opportunity to make big headlines. But to Levitor's dismay, the Toola Twins have already sent their story into the school newspaper before he could. Yasmina finds this odd because the twins have never shown an interest in writing until the crystal ball went missing. Then, Sashabella and Cloetta are down stairs in a lab, trying to make a dress out of potions. They mix in the wrong ingredients and accidentally get a small, flying creature who spits out fire. Yasmina and Levitor walk down stairs just in time for Levitor to an exclusive article. After he presses send, he sees the Toola twins have once again beat him to the story. Yasmina finds this even more odd because they weren't even there to see the story. Later, Levitor and Yasmina are seen in the gym watching the Zombie Squad and Harlem Gravetrotters play in a basketball tournament. Levitor is typing up his story and taking pictures, so he can send in the story before the twins do. Just before he's about to write that the Zombies won and send his story in, he finds out the Toola twins sent in their story five minutes ago. Again, Yasmina is confused because the game just ended seconds ago. She then uses her power to look into the future to find out what's going on. Yasmina then instructs Levitor to meet her under the stairs at Midnight for an exclusive. At Midnight, Levitor meets Yasmina, Jade, Cloetta, Meygana, and Sahabella under the stairs. He is confused why the other girls are there and why Yasmina says they are his witnesses to interview, until she pulls back a curtain revealing the Toola twins looking into the stolen crystal ball. Levitor then realizes why the twins have been beating all his articles with theirs. For revenge, Levitor gets the biggest scoop of the century when he makes headlines with the story of the Toola twins stealing the crystal ball and their punishment to clean the bathrooms. Quotes *'Levitor:' “Snaggletooth! The Toola Twins beat me to it!” * Sashabella: “That does not look like a dress!” *'Levitor:' “No! They did it again! They sent their story in five minutes ago.” Yasmina: “That doesn't make sense... The game only ended two seconds ago.” *'Meygana': Huh! Even I know what that is. Trivia *One of the backgrounders is wearing a version of Jade's Walk in the Park fashion pack outfit. Gallery Police-at-Bratzillaz-Academy.png Yasmina-running.png Yasmina-running-on-stairs.png Levitor-and-Yasmina1.png Levitor-and-Yasmina2.png Crime-Scene.png Levitor-and-Yasmina3.png Toola-Twins-Exclusive.png Levitor-and-Yasmina4.png The-Toola-Twins1.png Levitor-and-Yasmina5.png CloettaSashabella1.png SashabellaCloetta1.png Not-a-dress.png CloettaSashabella2.png Not-a-dress-fire.png SashabellaCloetta2.png Yasmina-Levitor-Cloetta-Sashabella.png Clotta-Sashabella-Fire.png Levitor-and-Yasmina6.png Sashabella-putting-out-fire.png Sashabella-Cloetta-Exclusive.png Levitor-and-Yasmina7.png Yasmina-confused.png Levitor-and-Yasmina8.png Bratzillaz-Basketball-Game.png Levitor-and-Yasmina9.png Zombie-Basketball-Game1.png Toola-Twins-Levitor-Yasmina.png Zombie-Basketball-Game.png Levitor-and-Yasmina10.png Zombies-Rock!.png Toola-Twins-Article.png Yasmina-looking-into-future1.png Levitor-and-his-pet1.png Yasmina-bitting-her-lip.png Levitor-and-Yasmina11.png Levitor-and-the-girls.png The-Toola-Twins-being-caught.png Levitor-and-the-girls2.png The-Toola-Twins-being-caught2.png Levitor-Headmistress-Cop-Yasmina-Meygana-Sahablla-Jade-Cloetta.png Cop-Headmistress-Meygana.png Toola-Twins-Cleaning-Bathroom.png Sisters-in-the-Do-Do-Again.png Category:Volume 1 Category:Bratzillaz Academy Students Category:Bratzillaz